User talk:MrDupin/Archive 2
Talk page archiving! :D Your talk page was pretty long, so I archived it for ya. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 18:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :You just create a page like this: User Talk:MrDupin/Archive X (Consider X the following number of archives). You then copy the messages from your standard talk page, and paste them in the new page. Then publish the archive and link it in the main talk page. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 19:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Humboldt Oh yes, Humboldt County, California is a very real place. In the states it is notorious as a backwoods full pot growing hippies, violent rednecks, and bikers. There have been several movies made about it, one even called Humboldt County. In truth, it is a beautiful little bubble. It is a huge county, larger that most states, about the size of Connecticut. In the north we have a college town called Arcata, often referred to as "hippy Hollywood" and a city named Eureka that has a wonderful Bayfront and old town, but is unfortunately filled with those nasty "tweakers". My family and I live in the rural southern part of the county, a wild place that was settled by back to the land hippies in the sixties and seventies. This is where the towering redwoods are, the tallest trees on the planet. It is a funny little bubble but we love it and I often feel bad making it look so dark and creepy in my stories. My son goes to tiny elementary school that is also a community center and place for weddings, memorials, rock and roll shows, and parties. No grades and no school on Fridays. We call Thursday "hippy Friday". I am the gardener there and teach a gardening class to the children once a week. We grow all the produce and vegetables for the school in a greenhouse there I built. Shelter Cove, the town from the Abalone Thief is also very real and only ten miles from my house, though there is no pot smoking sheriff there, I did make that up. But the abalone and how protected and prized and expensive on the black market they are are all true things. We have a strange mix of surfers, hippies, crusties (ever hear of this sub-culture? Think dreadlock mohawks and leather made from road kill) and rednecks. My land was once a famous commune called, and I shit you not, Shit Fuck Piss. It was named this because the road in was so bad you would bump your head and this is what you would say as you came in. I'd love to hear about Athens sometime when you get the chance. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Pasta you need to read I picked out these two, but honestly, all of this guy's stuff is great. Jozsa's Grove and The Darrow Curse HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:33, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: POTM Not much I can do about it, to be honest. To be fair, it did have the second most votes last time (assuming we don't include How to Play Alone), so it's clear people do want to vote for it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion Question May I ask, why do my stories get deleted? BloodyNightmare666 (talk) 11:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the nomination! Hey, Thanks so much for nominating my story this month, I appreciate your support very much. Hopefully it gets the votes this month. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) A Request I think I remember you saying you spoke Greek at some point. Sorry if this comes off as rude, but could you take a look through this story that a user's just posted? Suggest whether it meets the QS, break it into paragraphs, etc. I have a Google Translate translation, but obviously a lot of the grammar/language gets messed up when you use that. Many thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :If I send you a copy of the Google translation, can you tell me where there are errors in it so I can make a slightly more informed decision? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:42, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::In case you didn't see, I've deleted it, due to poor plot & lack of any real character development. I think I agree with you on your remark about it being unsettling because it's in your native tongue. It'd be like me reading stuff at w:c:es.creepypasta for all my time on this wiki, and then coming here and reading something in English. Anyway, thanks for your help, you're the best! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Freestyle Yeah, of course. It's your pasta, do whatever you want with it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. That's great. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 1k Congratulations on 1000 edits! Now you can never leave... | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats If I just read right you got promoted. Congratulations! Now I have friends in high places. I wrote this silly micro pasta on a lark (I admit it, I was drunk) it's only a few sentences and I'm not going to even post it on my board, but if you want to see it, here it is The Dream. Hope all is well in your world, take care HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:14, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Review Possibly? I went ahead and posted a new story on the Writer's Workshop just to hopefully polish it up. As you seem to be very good at editing and revising, I'd like to know if you would take a look at it. Here is the link: The Magician's Game If you can take a look at this, I would be most grateful. Sylph Of Space (talk) 17:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Yeah, I agree with you about the example edit you gave. I've rolled it back & warned him/her. I'll take a look through their other contribs & see if there's anything else. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. No one had caught that but you. This had been going on for several months, and it's beyond me on how I didn't know this or how no one caught it. It's been resolved, and all I can do is say thank you. Howdy Ho! (talk) Review Request Hello. I had just completed The Old Gardner Place on the Writer's Workshop and I would very much like your honest opinion on it, if you have the time. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435117#5 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review Request Thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Cliches? Got any good cliches to add to my collaborative cliche pasta blog? I'd love to hear them, Dupin. Post here Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Message! I appreciate your request and, fortunately at this time can take requests. It will be done in the near future, as I'm focusing on stories to hate on, at the moment. Alstinson (talk) 19:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Your story Read it and commented. You know, you should write a technical difficulties story. I am very curious what you would have come up with. I am sure others out there are as well HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks I guess. By June I should have more than enough edits to apply for roll backer. ReprieveTalk Page 19:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Great story! Just read your jogging pasta. I must admit, I share your hatred for jogging. When I was in the military we ran almost 3 times a week for morning PT, and I hated every second of it, so I can certainly appreciate the basis for this. Left a short review on the story page. It was a great read from start to finish! Banningk1979 (talk) 07:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Gah! You ninja'd me in closing that thread. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing to apologize for, it's good that we got people monitoring and closing finished threads on the WW and WS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, buddy. Did you check out that micro The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers or did you find it just too silly to comment on? RE: Apology Man, don't mind that. I forgive you, and I hope I can forgive myself for posting that treacherous blog. You're right, my intentions are not bad, but my writings are just so hateful it appears to be like that. Again, I forgive you. Don't worry about that. I'll just leave this message here. → 03:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unsigned Message Ok. Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Story Wrote a new one, was hoping you could check it out if you had time. Thanks! The Lonely Stars Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) A story Dupin! I wrote a story that's not too bad. Inspired by Natalo's blog challenge: Walk-In.--GarbageFactory (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) My deleted story Why do you want my pasta deleted!? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 15:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes it is the lone assassins is it going to be moved to spin off pasta wiki? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 16:03, March 18, 2015 (UTC) its not a rip off its just the weeping angels -_- Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 16:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much I have to admit I was pretty pissed off when I woke up and saw Mike's rant. It ruined the friendly banter and tone of the interview. Why he didn't e-mail me or skype me so that we could have gone over it together, I don't know. I talked to the guy on skype for nearly five hours. He had final edit, and edit he did. He took a lot out and changed a bunch of it around. So the missing name was all him. I did have a link to his user page but Empy took it out for some reason, I'm the first to admit I am terrible at formatting. You want a story about a lycanthrope in Humboldt? You got it, buddy. The brain is churning as we speak. Thanks for pointing out the errors, I appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Darkness Unprotected. With regards to the syntax highlighting thing, you can take a look this blog, which talks about it a bit. It got released Wikia-wide earlier today. I personally don't mind it, but I can imagine it must be quite confusing for some users who haven't seen said blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Done, thanks for keeping an eye out on those sort of things and for quality checking a number of stories recently. It really helps out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hi Mr. Dupin! You once told me that if I ever wanted you to review/give me feedback on a story then I could ask you. I consider you as one of the best writers on this wiki, and that means a lot to me that you would offer to review my stories. If you wouldn't mind, it isn't new, but could you give me feedback on Don't Interrupt Me? It's just a little thing I wrote, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks so much! Natalo (talk) 10:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The Pack Leader hi. I'm the aurthor of The Pack Leader. I was wondering why you think it reads as a wolf love story and can't be classified as creepy The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 12:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blog Couple of things: First, I've gotten rid of the blog & warned the user, I've been out all day so thanks for letting me know. Second, I just want to say thank-you for your continued diligence. Seriously, you're a tremendous help to us, and we're very lucky to have people like you editing. Keep it up :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mind Checking Out my Short Pasta? I've recently written a new pasta. I'm not completely sure what to think of it, but I'd love to have your input. It is called Tyler's Loop and I hope you enjoy. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:53, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin. I would love if you read this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Few_Bad_Apples. I wrote it a bit over three months. It's a long read but I would love some feedback. Whenever you have the time. Thanks. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:04, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hey Dupin, If you're editing right now would you mind checking out the story Held. I'm pretty sure it doesn't meet QS but I was unsure which template to use. Thanks. Natalo (talk) 09:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Yeah, I've issued a month-long block as he also called Drek a faggot via his talk page. As always, thanks for letting me know :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:07, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the nice message Just taking some time off for a while. I'm really, really busy with life. I'll be back in a couple of months or so. Wasn't that nice of Rukus to make us logos? I assume you will be getting yours tattooed on your neck. Warning, do not use Empy's tattoo artist. Seriously. (ask him about it). Ciao for now, your friend HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:38, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Story Formatting Thank you for editing my creepypasta! As the writer, I really do appreciate that you took the time out of your day to help with the formatting, and I wanted to leave you this message just to say "thank you" for doing so! The Narrarator (talk) 17:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC)The Narrarator New Tobit Story Hey, My third installment to the Tobit series, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation is posted and ready to read. Please check it out, review and comment! Banningk1979 (talk) 18:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll look into it, thanks for the heads up. And with the regards to thinking you're annoying people - don't worry about it. I used to feel the exact same way when I left admins messages, but in actuality, it's not annoying in the slightest. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that period of inactivity, I'm asking staff to perform a CheckUser as I type. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, link 'em. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Wikia support just got back to me on the checkuser request, the two accounts haven't shared an IP, so it would appear they're not socks. Of course, they could be using proxies, but I have no reason or evidence to believe they are. Still, thanks for letting me know, I appreciate it greatly. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Eidetic Memory or Good with a Mouse? I wish I had that good of a memory, but I actually just looked at both users' contributions. I do, however, remember thinking that something was off when I saw that story get nominated. In case you didn't know, you can check a user's contributions by going to their profile and clicking the little tab that says "contributions" or by clicking the link beside their name in the history of a page they have edited (if you already knew this, my apologies). I also agree with Underscorre that bringing things to our attention isn't the least bit annoying. Glad you brought this up, as I particularly hate it when people secretly try to self-nominate their own work. Jay Ten (talk) 15:11, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ha. Well if it's not something you do very often, it's easy to forget. I can't speak for your first encounter with the story, but I feel like your suspicion was certainly merited in this instance. Jay Ten (talk) 15:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Wow Just noticed Empy wasn't on last night, thanks for sifting through the ocean of low-quality stories that were posted & tagging them, it helps a lot. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Seviren is Echuinach's new account. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) A Few Bad Apples Thanks for the edits you've been giving to it. I really appreciate the help. :) --PROCEEDS THE WEEDIAN - NAZARETH (talk) 16:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna let this go! Hello Dupin! How's your day? I hope it's good, because I'm about to make it better. Lately, I have been writing a few messages for you. These messages are tokens of appreciation. Well, it's been months since we first met. Now, I feel like you're my best friend, together with Underscorre. Your critiques are honest and straightforward, and that's what I like about you. You prefer bitter and painful truth than sweet and pleasurable lies. The way you criticized and praised my works, I can see it crystal clear; they're all from your heart. Even we had few feuds, it all ends up with nothing, literally nothing. I want to say this with all of my heart and soul: thank you very much for being a friend and a critic to me. * grabs a tissue and wipes a tear Harhar, I've been so corny right? All I just want to says thank you, and that's all. By the way, read the 11 Miles. I nominated it because it's awesome. I promise, it's a great read. The one who needs to put everything out of his chest, RuckusQuantum 18:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Bug Huh, weird. TBH if I want to search for something, I just use google in combination with inurl, because Wikia's search is a steaming pile of crap. If I do want to search for something through Wikia though, I just use . Anyway, you should probably let staff know through , since admins aren't allowed to mess around with the global nav & I have no idea what's actually causing it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin-tator Let the reign of terror begin! But seriously, thanks for the support. (My bad, on what was previously written here. I thought I was on Tom's page, lol.) Let me know if you ever need anything. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 22:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ideas Sorry for the slow response time, it's been a bit hectic today. I'll try to mull over the WW issue a bit and see what I can turn up. I gave a suggestion to A3 in the thread itself that should help them in the meantime. I can see the benefits and drawbacks to your system. (Additionally while I think we can get a few people to sign up for such a system, I feel like a number would hold out for fear of getting swamped with stories they don't want to read/have the time for. (For example, a number of pastas that have difficulty getting feedback are because they are novella length, not something they feel they could do a review/critique on, or there are so many issues with it that they are certain it won't pass QS.) I'll think it over some and see if I can't readjust the hints/guidelines or maybe enact your proposal. (Although I would need to gauge participation first.) As for Blacknumber's page Curandera Tales: Volume 1 - The Living Tree, There really isn't much need to remedy the situation as that requires renaming the page and its talk page and if he produces a second volume, that makes it necessary to revert it back. The story in itself is a standalone so it doesn't fall under the unfinished/incomplete rule and may in fact be part of a forthcoming series. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted. Basically, any content on the site that's reuploaded/reposted without permission from an admin (either via the user's talk page or deletion/spinoff appeal) should be deleted. We generally warn the user not to reupload when they first post it, then warn again if they reupload, then start blocking. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted & blocked. :In the future, you can go to the page history and press "view logs for this page" to see if it has been deleted previously. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:44, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sister of Tobit have arrived Hey, Newest Tobit story is live, check out Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw and leave me some of that good old feedback! Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for explaining the M4R thing to CrazyWords and fixing the formatting on those stories. I was heading out the door for work when those two stories were posted with those formatting issues and missing the sorting template (that goes on story titles that begin with a, an, or the) and I didn't have time to fix it so I marked it for review so it wouldn't slip through the cracks. Speaking of editing and M4R (I am a master at segues.), with Jay having stepped up to admin, we have an opening in Rollback. Do you have any interest in applying for rollbacker? (It gives you the ability to rename stories that are not correctly titled and to rollback/revert a series of bad edits from a user on a story with a single click as opposed to how one would normally fix a series of vandalisms to a page.) I think you'd do a good job and meet the requirements. (Unfortunately the edit counter removes stories that have been deleted from the total, but you have 450+ article edits looking over the deleted edits too.) If you have any questions about the application process for Rollbacker, let me know and I'll help you through it.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:40, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I completely agree that you'd make a great rollback Dupin. If you're interested, you've got my support. Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand, just so you know though, an application isn't a very long process. It's merely copy/pasting the requirements onto here Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/MrDupin and explaining how you meet them (It gets more in-depth for Admin and Bureaucrat applications.) and following the guideline posted here. If you want to wait till the end of the month that's fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry About That Hey MrDupin that message that you made a complaint about me deleting your post on a talk page... Sorry I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident so I owe you an apology so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me, we all do stuff like this from time to time PS. I almost made the mistake again... oops FinalutionGaming (talk) 15:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC)FinalutionGaming Really? You almost did that??? Oh god that would have been horrible XD Hey feel free to check out my site if you haven't already, find the link on my user page, it will say creepypasta4ever Wikia. I need at least one other person to join me on that site as a user, also it would be nice to have someone other then me posting my creepypastas on there along with pastas from this site (which I give full credit to this site where they belong to) but thanks for forgiving me :) FinalutionGaming (talk) 17:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC)FinalutionGaming That's ok :) Its alright, since your an admin so I understand but I will find a way to get people flowing to my site, I always do